Recently, with a rapid development of electronic technology and information and communication technology, a health care field is rapidly developing. That is, a health management system capable of using biometric data to measure a body condition of a person is required, and specifically, techniques for acquiring biometric data utilizing chairs mainly used in daily life are being developed.
However, a common chair for acquiring biometric data requires a plurality of independent sensors so as to measure a large area, and a space for connecting modules configured to drive the plurality of independent sensors is additionally required. Further, the plurality of independent sensors have no flexibility and elasticity such that there is a difficulty in application to a chair having multiple curved surfaces.